Another Michellie fanfic
by lifeintechncolor
Summary: The Glee Project ended months ago, some participants had stayed in LA to start new projects, others traveled to see their family and others simply decided to return to the routine. And some of them just want somebody to love People: Nellie, Michael, Blake, Shanna. Ship: Michellie.


_In italics:_ Michael's thoughts

**Introduction:** The Glee Project ended a few months ago, some participants had stayed in LA to start new projects, others traveled to see their family and others simply decided to return to the routine and continue working on their dreams. The entire cast were in contact but some of them shared more time than others. In one side was Michael, who decided to move alone to an apartment in LA after the broke up with his girlfriend, Meghan. On the other side were Shanna and Nellie, they were living together in an aparment in LA because now they're best friends.

_Time passes quickly for everyone, so you have to enjoy every moment_. Days ago Blake had traveled to LA to visit Michael and meet the rest of the guys who were in the city.

"Hey, bro!", Blake said, waiting for Michael to open the door of his apartment.

"Blake! It was time for you to visit me!", Michael said before greeting him and invite him to enter.

"I know, but now I'll stay in LA for a few weeks, so we will have time to catch up!", Blake said. "Why not start now?"

"I know what you want to know. If your question is if I am now with Meghan the answer is no. All this moving and the distance is something that the relationship couldn't stand, things were different then The Glee Project"..

"I know is hard.. But that wasn't exactly what I wanted to know..", Blake suggested. "I suppose you've talked to Nellie about the situation. You should not waste more time".

"I wish, but no.. When I came here she was traveling, but Shanna told me that she arrived yesterday. I think it would be a good time to visit them, especially with you here!", Michael said.

"Come on, Michael! You can't waste more time, you and she are for each other.. Trust me, you have to talk to her as soon as possible. I know! Right now I'll send a message to Shanna and we have to go", he said as he took Blake his phone and sent a message to Shanna.

Michael and Blake were with Blake's car to the apartment of Shanna and Nellie, but Michael seemed to be a little nervous about the whole situation. "Come on Michael, I know you can do this, things will go well, I promise!" Said Blake trying to encourage him.

"Nellie, you have to come here! You'll never guess who came to visit!" Said Shanna after opening the door, she hugged Michael and Blake and told them how much she had missed them.

"What? Who?.. Hey boys!" Said Nellie when she saw Michael and Blake. "You can not imagine how much we miss and how we need you two!" She said.

"Today I got to LA, so the first thing I said to Michael was that we should come here", Blake said as he hugged Nellie at the door of the apartment. Then he and Shanna entered and went to the big couch in the living room, leaving Michael and Nellie alone because both knew that something was happening between them.

"And for me there is a hug too? I missed you", said Michael waiting with his arms open.

"Of course! I missed you more. Now that I'm here I think we should talk about many things..", Nellie said before heading to him and hug him.

_I wish we could stay like this forever, I have so many things to say._ Then they both entered and sat next to Blake and Shanna. Quickly realized that there were some bags near to the door, both thought that the bags were of Nellie, until Shanna explained that in a few hours a taxi will carry her to the airport.

"A taxi? Shanna you should cancel it, I can reach you there, we are just a few minutes from the airport" Blake said. "And they need to stay alone for a while" Blake said softly. Shanna laughed and agreed with her head.

After talking a while about how their lives had been developed in recent weeks, Shanna asked Michael what had happened to his girlfriend. Appearing a bit disappointed, Michael told them what happened with Meghan. Quickly Blake asked Shanna at what time should go to the airport.

"Well.. Ehm.. Right now!", Shanna said. "With the traffic that there are here we must leave as soon as possible. I have to check in, leave the bags.. We better hurry!".

"Sure, in a second! Just let me go to the bathroom, meanwhile finish your things and we'll be leaving" Blake said.

While Blake was in the bathroom, Shanna had her little farewell with Nellie. "Today is the day, my friend", Shanna whispered in Nellie's ear, but she didn't seem to understand much of what she meant. Shanna then said goodbye to Michael, who stayed with Nellie while she went to the airport with Blake. Moments later Blake was already standing at the door with the bags outside and waiting for Shanna. "See you soon!" Shanna said before closing the door.

"Well, apparently we are alone.. By the way, I'm sorry about what happened with Meghan, she seemed like a good girl", Nellie said while returning to the couch.

"Yes, alone.. Ehm, I say, yes, it was something a hard, but we must move forward, there are other things in life" Michael said, who had begun to feel a little nervous as he sat beside her.

"Something is wrong Michael? You are strange, perhaps uncomfortable".

"No, it's all good, it's just that thing, I could not give an end yet" _Because my end is our beginning.._

"Well.. Do you want to see a movie or talk about something?" Nellie said trying to cheer him up.

"Sure.. Why you don't tell me about your last trip? What's new?".

"Hopefully everything goes well. I was watching some old friends, although I found myself accidentally with my last boyfriend" _Excellent, all I need now.._ "But nothing happened, a part of me said I had somebody else in the world and that wasn't there. We went for a coffee, chat a bit of some things, but all quiet. But I wanted to go back to LA, I need much this city!".

"It's always good to come here.. I had a lot of time to think in recent weeks" Michael said.

"Can you tell me about what?".

"More than anything about what is happening to me and what I'm feeling, thinking about who is that person that I want to have next to me in my future.." Michael suggested . _Is this enough for her to realize what is happening?_

"It's perfect, but I'm curious to know who is that person" _Oh my god.._

"I can tell you now that soon you'll know that", Michael said trying to escape of the situation. "Meanwhile, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course! This is like your house", Nellie said.

Michael went to the bathroom, washed his face and tried to calm down. He was so close to tell everything to Nellie. Anything that comes down in his mind from that day in which he saw her for the first time. He decided to go out and face the situation, until the phone rang. When Michael came out Nellie was answering, then she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

"Is something wrong? Who was?" Michael asked.

"Oh, nothing.. It was Blake, he told me that Shanna was on the plane. He also said that he would go to some places because he had 'something' to do, and he said that maybe we shouldn't expect him to return here. It sounds strange.." Nellie said. _Great Blake, thanks brother!_

"I think I know what he have to do, but don't worry, nothing bad.. Maybe in a while I must return to my apartment, now that Blake is not going to be able to take me there.."

"No way! We still have many things to talk about, what do you think of spending the night here? We can order something to eat and there are some movies that we can see later" Nellie said. He nodded his head to approve the proposal from Nellie.

They were together on the couch for a long time, watching TV and telling anecdotes. _Is the right time now? I think so, I know I should do this, soon.. I just hope not to fail.._

"Do you remember the first time we met?", Michael asked.

"Of course! From that moment I knew that you had a great future ahead and you were going to go far in the competition. I feared that some of us stay outside of the competition" Nellie recalled.

"I thought the same! I was afraid to be out of the competition, I didn't want lose you. I knew I wanted to see you smile at least once more time", Michael said a little embarrassed. Nellie smiled before hugging him. "It's true. From that moment my nerves calmed down, I can say that you kept me peaceful and strong".

"Enough Michael, this starts to bother me. You had girlfriend at that time, should not have thought those things", Nellie said.

"For some reason I had to think much at all this time. From the first day I saw you I knew that you had something different from the rest. You had and have the spark that I need, something that I wasn't feeling time ago. I can't deny that I loved Meghan, but I can't deny that I love you. That's is, just that I love you! Is difficult to understand at first, I know it is confusing, but after so long I still feel the same things for you and I know this isn't something bad. I know I need you by my side", Michael said.

"Michael, I just don't know what to say.." _A 'I love you!' maybe?_

"You don't have to say something. All this is enough for me", Michael said.

"Right now things are a little confusing to me. I must admit that I felt a few months ago things for you, but I tried to drive away those feelings. I did not want things to get out of control" Nellie admitted. She couldn't look Michael without tears in her eyes.

"Shh…" Michael told her. "Everything will be clear, don't worry", he added. Michael stopped hugging Nellie to take her face with his hands and take away the tears. Slowly he approached her and kissed her. Finally was happening what both waited for a very long time. She did the same.

"So, this is..", Michael said.

"I need time to think, all happens too fast for me, I can't finish processing it yet", Nellie said interrupting him, she felt very confused about everything that Michael said to her.

"Be quiet, I'm not pressing you. I know that the things are going to happen at the right time, I know that you need to think about it. But also you have to know that I'll always be by your side, whatever happens, whatever you decide. I'll always go to be here to support you and be by your side. You are the most important thing in this world, I couldn't leave you", Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Michael, for everything. I can tell you that it hasn't a name yet, but it's something" Nellie said. She hugged Michael again and this time she was who decided to kiss him. Then walked toward the kitchen.

"Now that I'm thinking about something, Michael, I think that I understood what Shanna said to me"

"What did she say? She said it very low"

"Today is the day, my friend" Nellie cited..


End file.
